Another pokemon fanfic
by Ajwin11
Summary: ALL OC'S ARE IN! this is my first fanfic, so go easy, but constructive crticisim is welcome. Picture my character as the heartgold boy. This takes place in a weird mash-up of towns, gym leaders, and Pokémon, but roll with it. Again, any Oc's are appreciated, but there'll be a limit of 4, but the story kind of demands Oc's. Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, Zul, use cut!" My sneasel rushed out, and the tree was gone in a matter of seconds. "good job, buddy!" Zul and I were cutting down trees in our village, because these things grow like weeds… oh… they ARE weeds… anyway, My name's Andrew, I'm 13, and I live in Littleroot town. Zul and I have lived together since I was five, and he was an egg. But enough exposition, on with the story! Zul returned to my left leg giddily. His mouth opened, and the translator made him speak English, thanks to the gym leader Clemont; "work's done! We can go home now, right?" I smiled and nodded. "and that professor person is visiting soon! Which means our new friend is gonna join!" Zul's eyes lit up, and we ran back home. "mom, is the professor here yet?" my mom glared and replied, "yes, you're late." The professor, Professor Birch, laughed. "it's fine. He got here any way." I sheepishly sat down, and looked at the Pokémon I knew I wanted. "which one do you want, Mudkip, Snivy, or Chimchar?" the professor asked. "I choose Chimchar!" I exclaimed. The professor and my mom looked at me strangely. "what? I've planned this out for… let's see… er… 2 years!" The professor smirked, and said, "Fair enough." As he handed me the pokeball containing Chimchar. After a short conversation, (I don't remember most of it, it was pretty boring.) the Professor handed me the pokedex, and left. "great! I can't wait to go out and beat the Gy-" "excuse me?" my mom said as she angrily slammed her hand down. "you're not going anywhere!" I just gave her a blank stare for a few moments. "mom, let's discuss this later, I think you might be scaring Chi." I calmly replied. "Chi? Oh, Chimchar's nickname. And I mean you're not going anywhere TODAY. It's 9:00!" I smirked, because I knew mom always forgot to finish her sentences sometimes. "Heh, okay. Don't worry, I'll pack my own stuff." A few minuets later, I sent out Chi to introduce him to Zul. "Chi, meet Zul!" Chi looked very nervous, and despite the translator I attached, he didn't speak. "aw, you're shy!" I exclaimed as I tussled his little hair-puff. "guess you'll come out of your shell when you feel you need to. Anyway, my Name's Andrew! Pleased to meetcha!" I held out my hand for a handshake, and Chi reluctantly shook it. Zul and Chi returned to their pokeballs, and I leaned on my bed, and tried to sleep through my anxiety.

The next day, after a few fond farewells, I was off. "alright, let's see… there should be a town somewhere at the end of this r-" Zul began, before he was cut off by a Pidgy, who stole his translator. "hey!" said a small voice, which took me a bit to realize it was Chi's. "give that back!" the Pidgy turned, and attempted to hit Chi in the stomach. "quick, ember!" shouted, and chimchar knocked the pidgy down, and Zul snatched up his translator, while also re-attaching it. As soon as we were about to leave, the mother of the Pidgy, a Pidgeot, swooped down and screeched. We turned, but only to be knocked unconscious by it…

To be continued in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2 and stuff

Chapter 2 and stuff.

Update Note: I have 1 Oc from outside, and one from a friend of mine. Both'll be seen here! sorry if I don't fit what you imagined for you character(s). Anyway, let's get on with it.

I woke up to a kid with a magneton, in a very Café-like place. I was pretty tired, so I couldn't make out much, except his magneton, and he was dressed generically. (Think red and blue sprites.) "you're awake I see." He said with a slight smile. The first thing I remembered was zul and Chi. "where're my Pokémon?" I demanded. He motioned over to a machine. "They'll be fine in a few minutes, by the way, name's red, and this is magneton." His magneton's eyes closed cheerfully as it said, "pleased to meet you!" I eventually got up and replied, "Andrew. Those pokemon are Zul the sneasel and Chi the chimchar." Red smiled and said, "cool. By the way, your pokegear has a message." "my pokegear! Nearly forgot about that!" I opened it to find the professor's face. "it's terrible!" He shouted. "someone stole the mudkip! I vaugly made her out to be a girl, but that's all I saw. I heard she was going along the route you were! You have to catch her!" the message ended after that. "um, you okay?" I must've sat there in shock for a while, because red had a worried look. "uh, Yeah! But what was with those flying types? Why are they so hostile?" he smiled and said, you really are a noob, because that's how all wild Pokémon are." He seemed genuinely friendly, but this guy kept to himself WAY too much. "um, how'd you find me?" he shrugged and said, "just found you lying there." "wow, you're great for small talk." "Heh. Yeah." Suddenly, something EXTREMLY important popped into my head. "hey, have you ever seen a small totodile? His name's toto, and during one visit a year ago, I lost him…" Red shook his head disdainfully. "Sorry, but no." suddenly, a previously mentioned plot device came in! (seriously, this is kind of a lot for one chapter, but hey, about 2 people are reading this. {seriously though, thanks for reading.}) a girl in dark clothing, with bright colored hair came in. (picture rui with a smaller version of Wes' clothing.) her larvitar glared at me as if I was ready to attack at all times. She walked up to red, and said angrily, "this the 'Hotel Red' everyone's told me about?" Red didn't seem to take offence to that, as he said, "It's more of a rest sto-" "anyway," I found this." She plopped down a beaten-up, sad totodile with a broken translator. "TOTO!" I ran over and scooped him up from the counter. "buddy! Oh, thanks! I'll do anything to make this up, uh, I know the professor, he'll be able to give you a Snivy, 'cause I've got Chimchar, and-" "…someone stole mudkip?" "yeah, how'd you know?" she remained silent. As I put toto in his ball and into the healing machine, I tried a different approach. "who're you, anyway?" "just call me steph." Red tapped my shoulder, and whispered, "y'know how you said someone's stolen that Mudkip? Well she's got…" I suddenly felt the need to keep my voice down, too. "yeah?" "…one really strong larvitar! She might be able to help! And Arceus KNOWS I'm coming." After a few seconds of dibelif, I asked the logical question. "why do you wanna come?" have you worked all your life in a Rest stop your father owned once? Not quite as fun, as you guys are the only two visitors in a while. "Okay, but at LEAST lemme think about this steph Girl joinin-" and that's when all heck broke loose.


	3. Chapter 3

pokemon Chapter 3… I guess…

disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Pokémon, and its respective trademarks belong to Game Freak. I only own Andrew, the villans, and that's it.

Update note: this is the part where I need OC's to be submitted. Also, say hello to our villains! Really though. Oc's. Now. Please?

It's involving a tournament. Yes, after the first gym. Finally, I took an OC from outside (last time I'm doing this.) based off of a youtuber. When he is introduced, I will explain in greater detail. (note to self: anime stops one from writing when binge-watched.)

OC rules: all OC's must have 3 pokemon, max, when they start out. Other than that, BE ORIGINAL. I don't need 4 ash clones running around.

The wall behind us blew open, knocking us on the ground. "W-What just-" Red began to ask, when a group of people in odd, dark-colored suits arrived. One of them stepped out to the center, and smirked. "We…. Are Team Mesprise! We heard the child that the Professor entrusted the Pokedex and rare Pokémon to is here! And we're here to take his stuff! Here's Johnny!"

My hand crept for Zul's pokeball, when the girl, Steph, stopped me. Her eyes bored into me as she stated, "they outnumber us. Be patient." I couldn't believe her! What happens if they see toto's pokeball? I wasn't chancing it.

"Zul, freeze 'em with Icy Wind!" I froze the general grunts, but the man in the center was protecting himself with a Magmar.

"we heard he gave it to a kid with an ice type, so I brought a magmar. And your chimchar has no type advantage, either." So in other words, Steph was right. Great.

"Fire Blast!" the admin said, and five-pronged death flew at me.

"Protect!" red shouted, as his magneton created a shield around us.

"Go get your Totodile! I'll distract him." he whispered, turning to me.

"r-right." He shouted other commands, while I ran over and grabbed Toto.

"Shoot!" I muttered to myself. "He has half health, and I dropped my only potion."

A zubat flew over suddenly, and dropped one in my hand. "I assume you're Steph's?" the zubat grinned and said, "Right."

Okay, then.

Haven't seen Toto in years. Hopefully he hasn't- "Andrew! It was kinda fun but kinda scary too. Any way I over heard everything in the Pokeball! Sounds like you're doing well!"

…Changed a bit. "Toto! We'll recap later! Use brine!" "You got it!" he cheerfully replied, and began dousing Johnny in water.

"ack! Stop! That's it! I shall make a tactical retreat!" he said as he ran out the giant hole in the wall.

I whispered to Chi, Zul, and Toto, "that means he's running away." I shouted out in the wreckage, "everyone okay?" Steph and Red were fine, (despite Steph's nagging on not listening to her,) and then Red INSITED they come with me, and both honestly didn't take "No" for an answer.

"Fine, you can come!"

"just don't make me sic Larvitar on you during this."

"alright!" red shouted, ignoring Steph. "Let's get this show on the road!"


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon chapter 4 and stuff

Wrtiers note: I NEED THOSE OC'S! NOW! Just 4 OCs. That's all I need! Please and thank you.

Disclaimer 1: I don't own Pokémon, or any associated trademarks to Pokémon. It belongs to game freak. I only own Andrew, and the Villains, and nothing else.

Disclaimer 2: Emile is based off of a youtuber, Chuggaaconroy. I am not Chuggaaconroy, and I am merely a fan of his. I recommend you check him out, but there's a volume warning, and there's a bit of cussing. But in any case, I don't take any credit for his work. His character resembles him, and his team will consist of 1 from fire red, 1 from emerald, 1 from coliseum, 1 from XD gale of darkness, and 2 from crystal. (not all are appering here, and these are just my personal faves of his.)

(?'s POV)

kappa, my lombre, returned with some supplies. "Thanks, buddy! Affection should return soon…." Right on Cue, my Misdreavus came in, but she obviously wasn't holding anything.

She smiled and said, "everything's good on my part! I even saw a poster for this cool tournament!"

"heh, maybe we should enter! …Lemme ask Voltaire." I took out my Pokeball, and sent out My little buddy. "whaddya think?"

(andrew's POV)

not-A Captain's log.

Stardate: How should I know?

So far, Red's caught himself a Schyther and a Duskull with his over-leveled Magenton, the lucky dog, I have done almost no progress in my team, and Steph has, along with her Larvitar and Zubat, a third Pokémon, but she hasn't sent it out in front of us. Finally, I'm probably crazy talking to myself, but at least I'm not hearing voices back.

"Andrew!" red called. "There's that gym you were talking about up ahead."

Steph sighed, and said, "I don't see the point of it."

"well, I don't see the point of keeping your third Pokémon a secret." I snapped.

Yeah, It was rude, but I didn't get much sleep last night, so I was a little irritable.

We went in, and a man with moustache and goggles greeted us.

"Welcome, Champ-to-be! This is the Violet City Gym. Here people use FLYING TYPES! You want to beat 'em? Better get an ELECTRIC type! I also wouldn't recommend GRASS or GROUND types!"

There was a short pause after that. "Righhhhhtt…" after that, we went to Falkner.

"I'm Falkner, The gym leader. My bird Pokémon will blow you all away!"

he took out his pokeball, and sent out his Pidgey. "alright Pidgey, you're up!"

"toto, let's do this!"

"Weaken it with featherdance! "Ice beam!"

His Pidgey went down in one hit.

"Alright…" Falkner began, returning it to its pokeball, "time for my ace!"

"Already?" red complained from the back.

"yes. Go, Pidgeotto!"

The Pidgeotto was magnificently subtle. I checked my Pokedex, to see it had roost, wing attack, quick attack, and Sand attack. It was level 13, so Toto- WAIT, WHAT!

"that's impossible!"

Falkner blinked. "no it isn't."

"W-whatever. Chi, you're up!"

"A-alright, um, forgive me!" Chi said sheepishly.


	5. OC confirmation

Oc Confirmation!

The OC's have come in! this is in order of being received, except Andrew, because we save the worst… I mean best for last!

Sorry, but no tornament, because my internet went down, so I lost the data on that. But Trust me when I say the results are almost always random.

Red. While not much was given for his bio, I have confidence in this character and his destructive magneton. he is basically like everyone's older brother. Submitted by Redaapokemonmaster on the day of the stories' release.

Steph: My friend thought this character up, on an unspecified date. (Meaning I forgot when.) she has a very strange outfit, and so far has been very cold. While she has 3 Pokémon, we've only seen Zubat, and Larvitar. What's the third? (I obviously know, but you don't

Emile: I already described him, and I'm lazy.

Hiruka minami: beginning what like to call the "last-minuets," is Hiruka. Who basically blue and red (from the manga) combined. He can be arrogant, and rash at times, but otherwise tries to help others, especially his friends. His has a Kirlia, a Piplup, and shares his third team member's spices, a Chimchar. he wears a dark blue unzipped jacket, with a silver shirt underneath, and black jeans. He has brown eyes and black hair that covers his right eye. Submitted by Hiruka minami on the day of chapter 4's release.

Victor Cruz: his personality is a lot like Steph's except he talks a lot less. Despite this he still regards the others as his friends and trusts them. (To a point.) he is somewhat muscular, has a scar on his right eyebrow, black hair, reddish-brownish eyes, and a tan skin color. He wears a bracelet with a falcon on it, black fingerless gloves, white v neck shirt, black boots, cut jeans, and black hi top nikes. Submitted by red alpha on the day of chapter 4's release. (the following are also all submitted on the day on chapter 4's release.)

Patricia: she was the person to receive the Snivy from the professor. She is very rebellious, a good joker, she basically lives life to the fullest. But despite all this, she has stage fright. No, really. has dark, frizzy, untamed hair, and has ice-blue eyes.

Alain: next, Alain. He is sociable, but creepy and/or tough people intimidate him. He has a habit of speaking too loud, then running off to avoid trouble. During battle he has a stern Poker Face, and usually, like victor, signals strategies by nodding or gestures. He has Caucasian skin, black, neat, hair, and blue eyes. He wears a green jacket with orange edges over a plain white shirt. He wears baggy, light brown trousers and red sneakers. He additionally has a shoulder strapped bag, rectangle shaped, with a red pokeball in the center.

Andrew: As I said, he looks like the heartgold boy. He came from Hoenn, but lived in the (the name of this region has been confiscated by the FBI.) region. He hatched Zul and toto from eggs. He is very confident, almost overconfident. He usually puts others before himself, especially his friends. He looks up to his hero, the champion, (and the name of the Campion was confiscated by Nintendo themselves.). he aspires to be the best, but often falls short of his friends. He is the first to expiriance "the dream". (you'll see what that is…)


End file.
